Team Death Melody
by SirenatheWaterDragonSlayer13
Summary: A romantic comedy about Sirena ( My OC ) and a team to be founded, this story entails complex love shapes and several fights to be... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_After the Grand Magic Games… we find ourselves at the Sabretooth guild coming close to watching Sting take a beating from Sabretooth's new guild master Minerva. _

"Stop this Minerva, or you'll have to face us!" Sirena yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Minerva yelled at the five people standing between her and Sting.

"Guys what are you doing!" Sting yelled to Rogue, Sirena, Azuria, Luke, and Mason.

"You don't deserve this Sting, you did the right thing!" Sirena said turning her head slightly to the side to talk back to him.

Sting looked shocked and ready to cry, he couldn't believe he had friends that would actually stick up for him, especially since he didn't know four of them that well.

"That's it I gave you your chance!" Minerva yelled as she caught Mason off guard and sent him flying into the wall behind the group. Azuria's eyes turned from glossy black to a deep blood red, and she began to sing a dangerous melody. as Azuria's voice filled the guild hall, Minerva came to a sudden stop and couldn't move.

"Now!" Sirena signaled Rogue.

" Combo Move! Water-Shadow Dragon Slayer ROAR!" An explosion of water and shadow mixed together and were sent hurtling toward Minerva. Minerva flew backwards hitting the wall, knocking her unconscious . Mason and the others stood with their jaws hanging open as they walked to the front of the guild.

"As of now, we Quit!" Sirena spoke for the rest of the group as they silently removed their guild marks, including the awakening Mason.


	2. Chapter 2

_The group was stumbling about Magnolia when they found the Fairy Tail guild. Sirena was the first to walk through the guild's doors, they were still celebrating their victory in the Grand Magic Games._ The guild hall fell dead silent as they walked through the doors,

" Who do you think you are coming into our guild and thinking you can crash our party?" the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel asked skeptically directing the question mostly towards Sting and Rogue.

" In the Sabertooth guild us six have been put under constant abuse since we joined, it was a few days ago that we found that it was unnecessary to stay there any longer. We even removed our guild marks and came here to join your guild, where the bonds are strong and it's not every wizard for themselves." Azi explained touchingly.

" You poor sweet thing." Bisca put her hand on Azi's shoulder in sympathy.

"Those losers should pay!' Sirena instantly recognized this boy as Gray Fullbuster, former pupil of Ur. The reason for Sirena's extremely bright eyes is they feed her brain unseeable information, it was a terrible pain because it didn't have anything to do with her magic. She was half mermaid,water or any liquid besides her own water would grow her an instant tail.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few weeks later the brand new Team Death Melody had taken a few high-paying jobs and easily climbed through the Fairy Tail ranks and , as a reward…_

" Everyone! Gather round, I have an announcement to make! Our top three teams will be journeying to the hot springs for a week of off time! Those teams #1 Team Natsu Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Carla, and Happy. Team #2, shockingly enough made up of our newest members, Team Death Melody, Sirena Killiana, Azuria Zelphia, Luke Kezeckien, Mason Bellatorem, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney! Last but not least, Team #3 Team Shadow Gear, Levy, Droy, Jet, and recent additions Gajeel and Lily!" Mira squealed perkily.

" How interesting, I didn't know it was possible for a team that has only been here for a few weeks could climb through the ranks that quickly." Erza said suspiciously, of course her giant wagon of luggage already packed behind her.

"The trip will take place tomorrow, we all meet here at 9:00 am." Mira explained excitedly.

" You have ranks here?" Luke asked dumbfoundedly.

" Of course we have ranks what an absurd question! If we didn't we wouldn't be able to take certain jobs because we wouldn't know how much power we all had." Erza put her sword up to Luke's throat with her crazy eyes, and he melted.

_I think I'm in love! _ Luke thought to himself not knowing he was as pink as Natsu's hair.

"Oh my gosh! Look at his face! He's blushing!" Sirena burst out laughing along with the rest of the group. Gray bumped into Sirena on his way through the crowd.


End file.
